scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Gathering Gloom
The Gathering Gloom is the seventh episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-third overall. Premise A zombie ghoul attacks the cemetery, with the prime suspect being the grave digger, Evallo von Meanskrieg, who's a deadringer. But only Velma sees the connection, and has to expose the hoax by herself. Meanwhile, Fred and Shaggy fall in love with three beautiful young immigrants to the silent jealousy of Daphne. Synopsis The mayor hosts a scary movie night at the cemetery, and shows a Vincent Van Ghoul movie, where he get turned into a fog ghoul. The movie gets interrupted by who a real ghoul who rips through the screen and scares everyone off. In the morning, the gang looks around for clues, but don't find anything significant. Velma gets spooked by the grave digger, Evallo, who looks much like the ghoul and even acts similar. Instead of questioning Evallo, the rest of the gand decides to investigate a mysterious house near the cemetery. The house is owned by the Bjorklunds, a super nice family consisting of a lovely woman named Moder and her three beautiful daughters, whom Shaggy and Fred fall in love with. As the boys and Scooby elect to stay and "investigate" (take the women up on their hospitality of meatballs and chocolate), Velma decides to investigate Evalio on her own as Daphne wants to stay and watch the boys due to claims of suspicion towards the Bjorklunds (in actuality, because of her jealousy). As she is feeding her guests, Moder tells them how she moved there because she was trying to raise money. Later, Velma is walking around looking for clues when Mr. E approaches her and asks her to help him again. She declines and walks away. After she leaves, Pericles tries to talk Mr. E, aka Ricky, into working with him again, saying that Cassidy is bitter, and that Brad and Judy are enigmas. While Velma is out, the Graveyard Ghoul breaks into the Bjorklund house and terrorizes the three young Bjorklund girls before Shaggy, Fred, and Scooby (with pivotal assistance from Daphne) fight him off to protect them. Mr. E thinks back to when he first met Pericles as a child, and how he nursed him back to health, becoming best friends. Velma finds out that Count Evallo von Meanskrieg was rejected for a work permit for being "pure evil". When she tries to tell the gang, but they say it can't be that obvious with Shaggy and Fred still more interested in the Bjorklund women's hospitality and warmness, especially after they rewarded their heroic acts with chocolates shaped like them. A serious mistake as Daphne becomes addicted to the chocolate! When a frustrated Velma goes off to look for clues solo again, a concerned Scooby follows her and both get ambushed by the Graveyard Ghoul in the cemetery, but they escaped. They talked to Sheriff Stone and gets him to help her trap the Graveyard Ghoul. As all this goes on, Shaggy and Fred, still smitten with the girls, don lederhosen and work to get them water and firewood while Daphne continues to feast on chocolate, her face being riddled with zits and pimples! They find out that the Ghoul is using one of the crypts to hide a natural gas well. After a chase, they catch the Graveyard Ghoul, and find out that was Evallo, who wanted to steal the gas to prove that he was worthy of his family's evil name. He became the Ghoul because with the mayor's movie night in the cemetery, someone might figure out his scheme. The mayor then reveals that the gas company next to the cemetery owes the Bjorklunds money for having unknowningly tapped into the gas field under the cemetery. When Moder sees how much money it is, she decides to move back to the old country she emmigrated from, as she and her daughters walk gleefully away to the disappointment of Fred and Shaggy. Then Sheriff Stone has to release Evallo for deportation as he has "diplomatic immunity." Ricky and Pericles in the meantime, have decided to put the past behind them and work together to get the treasure and conquer the world, but first they must get rid of Cassidy. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mayor Janet Nettles * Moder Bjorklund * Sheriff Bronson Stone Villains: * Graveyard Ghoul / * Count Evallo von Meanskrieg * Mr. E * Professor Pericles Other characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul * Deena * Nova * Mr. Baywosenthal * Crystal Cove citizen (Pebbles Flintstone lookalike) * Janitor * Cicada festival photographer * Brenda * Tiffany's mother * Tween girl * Inga Bjurklund * Ola Bjurklund * Heidi Bjurklund * Ricky Owens * Cassidy Williams Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Cemetery *** Bjorkland home ** Crystal Cove Gas Company ** Crystal Cove City Hall ** Destroido Corp. *** Mr. E's lair ** Ricky Owens's home ** Crystal Cove Police Department Objects * Popcorn * Meatballs * Chocolate * Sheriff Stone's barbeque * Handcuffs * Grape juice * Transistor radio Vehicles * Sheriff Stone's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * This is the second time Sheriff Bronson Stone has had a barbeque, the first time being in Battle of the Humungonauts. * It is revealed how Ricky Owens/Mr. E first encountered Professor Pericles. * Mr. E and Pericles now work together again to find the treasure and plan on silencing Cassidy for good. * Mr. E plays the same keytar he was holding in Pawn of Shadows and The House of the Nightmare Witch. Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on October 15, 2012. * This is the first episode to have the "previously on..." recap spoken by Scooby. The recap itself is a spoof and doesn't actually show anything significant, only showing the extravagant meals Scooby and Shaggy have had. ** The recap also includes a never-before seen deleted scene from Web of the Dreamweaver!, in which Shaggy and the Sheriff spit Francilee's Cornbread Stuffin' on Scooby. This scene is an off-screen one, as the Sheriff says he was going to destroy that tasty evidence, as soon as Francilee Jackson was caught, with Scooby & Shaggy offering to help, while the rest of the gang questioned her. * The Mystery Machine is not seen in this episode. * Deena is just the brunette version of blonde Weena, who also appeared in a Vincent Van Ghoul zombie movie in Nightfright. * This is the only SDMI-episode where the most likely suspect is actually the culprit. * This episode reveals that talking dogs are a well-known category of animals, so that even foreigners like the Bjorklunds aren't surprised by Scooby-Doo. * It is revealed that Daphne's a chocoholic and that she goes crazy whenever she eats chocolate, even a small amount. * The Bjorklunds' check dates January 26. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma is nowhere to be seen in the Mayor's horror movie night at the cemetery, yet she's capable of finding similarities between Count Evallo and the Graveyard Ghoul. * Pericles' scar should be on the left, when his reflection in the glass is showing. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes